The present invention relates generally to the field of logical file directories, and more particularly to working set technology.
Software development is the computer programming, documenting, testing, and bug fixing involved in creating and maintaining applications and frameworks involved in a software release life cycle that involves a software product. The term refers to a process of writing and maintaining the source code, but in a broader sense of the term it includes all that is involved between the conception of the desired software through to the final manifestation of the software, ideally in a planned and structured process.
Software configuration management (SCM) is the task of tracking and controlling changes in the software. SCM practices include revision control and the establishment of baselines. Oftentimes, SCM tools support dynamic discovery, loading, and running of application plug-ins. Basically, SCM tools handle the logistics of finding and running the right program code. Each plug-in can then focus on doing a small number of tasks well, such as defining, testing, animating, publishing, compiling, debugging, and/or diagramming.
The concept of a “working set” is known among collaborative working groups, particularly in software development. A working set, as used herein, is a group of elements for display in views or for performing operations on a set of elements. The state of the art working set requires manual, thoughtful effort to create. These working sets can be configured to include, for example, problems view, tasks view, and bookmarks view filtered from a database for a specified working set.